


Lionheart

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct is thirsty. Cor doesn't know how he got caught up in this imminent disaster.





	

Noct hears stories of 'The Immortal' before he ever meets Cor—stories of dashing bravery and incomparable prowess with a sword that seem far too unbelievable to be real. "That's exactly how it happened," his father tells him when Noct asks disbelievingly whether Cor had _really_ saved him from certain death by taking out dozens of daemons on his own, cutting them down where they stood. He'd thought it was impossible that the real thing could live up to the magnificent tales that his father had told him as bedtime stories for years, but he's so very wrong.

Cor Leonis is _even better_ than 'The Immortal.' Cor Leonis is a _man_.

-

Noct first meets Cor when his father introduces him to the Crownsguard, and _holy fucking shit_ , Noct thinks immediately, staring at the straight-backed way Cor is standing at military attention, nothing but perfect discipline. _I want to climb him like a tree_.

Cor nods at him in acknowledgement, and Noct smiles back, pleased, already imagining the feel of his legs wrapped around Cor's waist. 

Noct jerks off for the next few weeks thinking about Cor's stubble scraping over the insides of his thighs, Cor pinning him up against a wall, taking kisses from his mouth. He doesn't actually decide to _do_ anything about it until he passes Cor in the halls of the Citadel one day, and Cor's gaze lingers on Noct's lips for a breath too long when Noct wets them, committing the sight of Cor's strong muscular arms to memory.

For a man that had nodded at him at exactly the prescribed angle, that's _practically_ an admission of guilt. 

-

Noct knows all of his father's highest ranking advisors and military liasons have rooms in the palace, whether they choose to use them or not. He's betting that Cor Leonis, who follows the most trivial of rules to a meticulous degree, wouldn't keep lodgings anywhere else.

Noct rummages through his closet for something that'll make Cor _look_ at him again, landing on a t-shirt that Ignis had wanted to throw out the last time he'd seen Noct in it, citing that Noct had outgrown it, and that it was almost tattered besides, torn in several places. Noct likes it because it's indecently soft from being overwashed, the chocobo design that had originally adorned it faded down to a mere suggestion on the dark fabric. 

He puts it on now, turning back and forth before the mirror.

"What do you think?" Noct asks Prompto, who's doing his homework on the floor. "Would _you_ fuck me?"

Prompto goes into a coughing fit at the non-sequitur, ears burning red. "W-what? Noct??"

Noct peers at himself again in the mirror, nodding though Prompto hadn't offered an opinion. The fact that he had to _think_ about it meant this wouldn't be good enough to convince Cor. "You're right, I need something more." He gives Prompto a thoughtful look, then demands—"Trade pants with me," holding out a hand expectantly.

"Uh, sure?" Prompto is still looking at him in puzzlement, but he obligingly strips out of his skinny jeans, handing them to Noct in exchange for Noct's black khakis.

Noct musses his hair up a bit, giving it that windblown look that the trashy magazines Prompto always brought over had been spotlighting as the season's 'IT' look, and yes, that's more like it, he thinks. "How about now?" he asks Prompto, biting his lip suggestively, placing one hand on his hip where a wide patch of skin is revealed by torn fabric.

Prompto's flush goes all the way down his neck as he stutters out something unintelligible, and _success!_ , Noct thinks.

-

Noct's still nervous as he knocks on Cor's door, but it's not like he'll do more than embarrass himself if Cor turns him down, and if _not_ —

"Prince Noctis?" Cor asks, looking confused to see him. 

He looks even more confused when Noct jumps into his arms, wrapping his legs around Cor's waist like he's been imagining for _weeks_ now. Noct had been relying on Cor to catch him, and sure enough, Cor's thick arms come up automatically to support him, leaving Noct free to lean in and press a desperate kiss to Cor's mouth.

It's even better than he's imagined, Cor's lips soft and warm, and they open on a startled exhale as Noct shifts in his arms, trying to get closer.

"Noctis," Cor says again, close enough that Noct can stare deep into the clear sky blue of his irises.

" _Yes_ ," Noct murmurs in answer, clinging to Cor's shoulders as he kisses him again, and Cor kisses back this time, kicking the door closed so he can push Noct up against it, and Noct never has to imagine this again, now that he knows the shape and feel of Cor's mouth from first-hand _experience_ , that Cor wants this too.

-

They end up in Cor's bed, Cor yanking Noct's shirt off him with a loud rip, and Noct laments the loss of one of his favourite shirts, but it's a worthy sacrifice if it gets Cor's big hands on his bare skin, Cor sucking kisses over his collarbones. 

Noct moans, throwing his head back as the feel of Cor's stubble rasping over his skin is _exactly_ as he's always imagined, scratchy and intoxicating both.

Cor tears the too-tight pants off next, Noct sending Prompto a silent thanks and apology both as the buttons pop off from Cor's overexertion of force, raw red marks on Noct's legs where the seams of the jeans had pressed into his skin. Cor soothes over them with his broad strokes of his palms, and Noct whimpers when that leads Cor's hands up over the insides of his thighs, Cor's expression inscrutable even as he leans over Noct for few long seconds, grabbing something out of a drawer of the nightstand. 

Noct hisses at the cold touch of slick fingers on his thighs, shuddering all over when Cor inches one of them _into_ him, though he relaxes into it readily enough when Cor kisses him again, shushing him.

Cor works him slowly open with his fingers, kissing him still, Noct whining into Cor's mouth as Cor's big fingers twist inside him, and Noct almost kicks him in the back when Cor lands on some spot that makes Noct's whole body jolt, a feeling better than anything he's ever experienced before. He clings to Cor's broad shoulders again, trying to grind back into it, wanting more, wanting _everything._

Noct didn't know anything could feel so good as Cor sliding his cock into him a torturous amount of time later, but then Cor tugs Noct's legs up over his shoulders, an awkward angle for a second until Cor shifts so his cock nudges against that magical spot.

" _Cor_ ," Noct moans in a breathless gasp, clutching at the bedsheets as Cor starts fucking him hard, every thrust like a rapturous wave of sensation washing over him.

Noct thinks he comes at some point, but he can't quite tell when it _all_ feels so good, when Cor's still fucking him, making him writhe as Cor's cock pushes into him again and again, so sensitive that he can't stop trembling with it. Noct thinks he's crying, wetness on his cheeks, sounds issuing from his throat he never knew he could make. He feels the wet heat of Cor coming inside him, the strangeness of it eclipsed by the dreadful loss when Cor pulls out.

He's still hard, desperate as Cor presses fingers back inside him, slow and deliberate without care for how much Noct _needs_ more, Cor's other hand holding his hips down so he can't do anything but take it.

Noct wants to beg, but he doesn't have the voice for it.

He can't do more than shake as he Cor finally wraps a hand around his cock, just that touch enough to get Noct off. He's definitely aware of coming this time, the feeling something like getting hit in the face with a bus, except instead of broken bones, his entire body has turned to slush, just warm and _good_ everywhere.

He's barely aware of Cor leaving and coming back with a wet towel to clean him up, Cor muttering to himself as he gets into the bed with Noct.

Cor Leonis is _definitely_ better than 'The Immortal', is Noct's last thought as he drifts blissfully off into sleep.


End file.
